


Nello spazio nessuno ti sente gridare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Impostori [4]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Black è SUS.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: AMONG US	Crewmate/Impostor	Si chiusero le porte alle sue spalle, ma voltarsi a controllarle non le era possibile, perché di fronte a sé Black la stava fissando, in modo silenzioso ed inquietante. (Tentacle Porn)   Non-con
Series: Impostori [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975468





	Nello spazio nessuno ti sente gridare

Nello spazio nessuno ti sente gridare

La giovane White cercò di aprire la porta di metallo digitando il codice, era bloccata. «Aprite! Aprite!» gridò, serrando i pugni. "Se non ripariamo il guasto elettrico moriremo tutti" pensò. Udendo dei passi trasalì di paura, le sfuggì di mano la torica accesa che illuminò davanti.

«Black?» domandò, riconoscendo il suo compagno. Dietro la visiera la fissava, in modo silenzioso e inquietante.

«Black, dobbiamo uscire di qui» lo spronò la giovane.

Black aprì a metà il suo corpo e dal suo ventre scivolarono dei denti aguzzi e ricurvi, una viscida lingua scivolo fuori. La sua tuta si mostrò il suo corpo, una massa molliccia da cui si allungarono dei tentacoli molli che si attorcigliavano su loro stessi.

Il tentacolo si avvolse intorno alla gamba della giovane, che ancora gridava da quando il mostro si era rivelato. Le mani della giovane scattarono, nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa.

Altri tentacoli iniziarono a strapparle la tuta e il casco le cadde per terra. Si ritrovò a pensare: "Speriamo che l’altro impostore non stacchi l’ossigeno proprio adesso.

Lo sapevo che Black era sospetto! Non avevo dubbi da quando Brown è stato trovato morto, povero Orange è stato accusato e fatto espellere da un mostro"

Un altro tentacolo si avvolse attorno al suo braccio, un altro le strappò la tuta all’altezza del petto.

«No!» gridò, ritrovandosi col seno scoperto. «Vaffanculo!» sbraitò, mentre un tentacolo ne stringeva uno, le si avvolse intorno e strinse fino a farle lacrimare gli occhi. Un altro tentacolo strappò la stoffa all’altezza dei pantaloni. «N-no, fermati» supplicò la giovane. «Lasciami in pace».

Tentò di fermare il tentacolo che le stava strappando i jeans, ma le vennero legate le braccia sopra la testa. Un altro traliccio oscuro le bloccò l’altra caviglia, obbligandola a spalancare le gambe.

"Non avrei dovuto allontanarmi da rosa da sola" pensò. Un tentacolo scivolò dentro di lei, strappandole un urlo, non riuscì a sbattere i piedi e mosse freneticamente le dita. "No… no… nooo! Non capisco più nulla, non voglio" implorò mentalmente.

Il viticcio umido dentro di lei iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro, affondando sempre di più. White iniziò a piagnucolare, singhiozzando. «No» pigolava.

Un fumo si alzò dalle porte e l’impostore aprì una botola, infilandosi all’interno e la portò con sé, ignorando che urlava e cercava di fuggire. «Basta!» implorò e un altro viticcio le tappo la bocca, ogni richiamo disperato si trasformò in un basso mugugno soffocato.

"Ti prego, fermati!" implorò mentalmente la giovane, scossa da tremiti e singhiozzi. Nelle orecchie le risuonava un suono nauseante e viscido, perse i sensi, mentre un secondo tentacolo scivolava in lei accanto al primo, pompando con più forza. Dei tentacolini giocherellavano e stringevano i suoi capezzoli, arrossandoli dolorosamente.


End file.
